EnemiesReverse FallsDipcifica
by Filea Thed
Summary: Rich and jolly, sweet, care-free Pacifica Southeast was sent to Oregon by her beloved parents as they will leave Piedmont, California for the summer as they will go to Japan for their business. Full summary inside. Also available in wattpad on the process of posting in Ao3
1. Summary

Rich and jolly, sweet, care-free Pacifica Southeast was sent to Oregon by her beloved parents as they will leave Piedmont, California for the summer as they will go to Japan for their business.

Living in a well-guarded and strict-ruled mansion in Piedmont, Pacifica was at her happiest moment when she saw that she will live with her worrisome favorite cousin, Gideon Gleeful, and money-loving uncle, Bud Gleeful, who owns a tourist trap named "Telepathy Shack".

Let us follow Pacifica's adventure with her cousin, and her worst nightmare and greatest dream, Dipper and Mabel Pines.


	2. AN Just to Let Everyone Know

**1\. Pacifica's surname here will be Southeast, Bud and her mother-Priscilla - are siblings.**

 **2\. I decided not to exchange Gideon's and the twins' surname for it will confuse me...**

 **3\. Dipper and Mabel are rich and they live at the Northwest mansion- though they own it in the story-... It will be called Pines Manor.**

 **4\. I actually don't want Gideon to sleep with Pacifica, so Gideon will sleep in the attic- refusing Bud's offer that he use the mystery room- (which is actually Ford's room as Alex had said in Between the Pines) Pacifica will sleep at the Mystery Room that had been refurnished.**

 **5\. The Shack, now called Telepathy Shack- Explanation for the name will be hinted in the story- is not run down in the inside, though it is in the outside. Of course it is like that because of the tourist theme. The giftshop and the tour is the same, the only place refurnished is the living quarters of the shack.**

 **6\. I want Stan to still be called Mr. Mystery so the Shack and the Tent will exchange names. Tent of Mystery -further explanation hinted in the story- and Telepathy Shack.**

 **7\. Ford will be present and is always at Dipper's side, while Stan has Mabel.**

 **8\. Gideon and the twins had met and had faced each other to the death (with the twins mainly trying to kill the fearfull Gideon)**

 **9\. The story will not run like that of the original... I'll take a few revised ones and reference here and there.**

 **10\. This is a Dipcifica story... and I am not sure if I will put a Gideon and Mabel loveteam here. I have, of course, thought of a MaWill, but considering the crazed Mabel, I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, I will take her ability to have a genuine love...**

 **11\. Pacifica does not knit- she just knows how to- she doesn't like sweaters in summer so she sews her neon colored varsity jacket.**

 **12\. Unlike the original Mabel, Pacifica doesn't wear just sweaters, she wears either a Tank top above a long-sleeves/ sleeveless top or a varsity kacket above a golf-shirt. She wears either a short or a high-waisted skirt.**

 **13\. Robbie and Melody will be working at the shack. Melody is like Melody, just working at the shack. Robbie is a nerd or a neat- not neet- guy, with a very complicated backstory and Soos still works for Stan, with the same attitude and past.**

 **14\. Gideon and Dipper's journal are the journals they have found in Gravity Falls. Meaning Gideon has Journal 2, Dipper has Journal 3. In the actual thing, Stan has Journal 1... so for plot twist! I'm ganna make Journal 1 dissappear. Further reasons why will be a mystery.**

 **15\. Ford is still the author of the Journals and had dissapeared for 30 years, but the reason if his dissapearance will not be the same as that from The Tale of Two Stans.**

 **16\. The story will not follow Gravity Falls' actual story. No weirdmageddon, no Bill trying to take over, I'm not sure if I'll put the portal, but surely I'll put Northwest Mansion Noir.**

 **17\. I did said that the shack was refurnished, right? So the living room, kitchen, etc. looks exactly like the Gleeful's house in the actual Gravity Falls. The giftshop and the tour looks exactly as that of the shack, capish? So basically saying, if you go through the door in the back or the employees only door in the giftshop it will appear like Gideon's actual house in Gravity Falls.**

Credits to the creator of Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch and the creator of the idea of Reverse Falls.

I own nothing but the plot


	3. 1 Pacifica! Surprise!

️Pacifica lays motionless in her purple glitter covered queen-size bed as she thinks of something to do. Letting a groan every now and then while thinking of something to do while she's stuck in the giant dark mansion she calls home.

 _'Why am I not allowed to go out again?'_ she wondered. _'Oh! right... Glitters... Hey! it looked so nice with glitters! What's the matter with my make-over!'_

Confused? She was grounded as punishment for causing trouble at school. Of course, being who she is- a neon- colored and glitter loving girl- she decided to give their school gym a glitter make-over, using super glue, making it harder to remove. The school decided that they'll just refurnish the gym with the money the Southeast couple had given as an apology to what their daughter did.

 _'Money! Huh!'_ she thought huffing _'Refurnish the gym! This people really don't know how to cover up lies!'_ her face scrunched at disgust and anger, not because she's a jolly and easy-going girl that not miss a smile in her face everyday- it doesn't mean she's incapable of feeling negative emotions.

Truth be told she hated her lifestyle. Yes she gets everything, but everyone just likes you because your rich. If it wasn't for her parents' great contributions at the school, she would've been kicked out already.

She sighed at the thought. Always surrounded by fake people; never ending sea of lies. She just wanted to be free. Have adventures, try new things. She's envious of her favorite cousin, Gideon Gleeful, even if he lives somewhere, who knows where, his father never stops him from the fun. No expectations to uphold. Just do your best and have a normal teenage life. No fake people pretending to like who you are when you're facing them and backstabbing you when you're not looking. Just regular life with a little crazy every now and then.

Her thoughts stops there when a knock shook the silence of her room. Fist hitting the wood of her neon purple door echoes in the silence of her room.

 _'Who could it be?'_ As far as Pacifica had known no one other than her parent was allowed at the hall to her room. A punishment that only the quiet butler, Godfrey and the sassy and no fun head of the maids, Helen can serve her in the duration of the time she's grounded. ' _Why is it that they must they away all the fun! Now I'm alone with no one to talk to!'_

"Miss Pacifica, your parents wishes of your presence in their study." Hearing the butler's words, she was reminded that someone was behind the door.

She groaned. Adjusting herself to lay on her front and let her face sink in the soft material of her soft pillow. "They said if you do not come immediately, there'll be no sewing materials or summer for you."

Processing his words, she sprang from her bed- so fast that she thought she heard her long hair whip the air around her. She ran to the door- ignoring the poor Godfrey that she had ran into who he landed on his bottom with a thump. She just shouted an apology as she continued to run to her parents' study. _'No way! What are they up to!'_

She panted as she reached her parents' study. Composing herself- she had ran quite the distance. Her breath was trembling, her chest rapidly pumping and heartbeats can be heard end and end of the halls.

She knocked lightly on the decorated door. "Mother, Father, I was informed that you wished of my presence."

"Yes, come in, darling," opening the door, her mother was at her right looking for a book in the wall of shelves. She placed a dirty white book- possibly a book of compiled information about the company the last few years- in a nearby table, and walk towards her.

She met her mother's step as she went to hug her. "Mother, it is nice to see you."

Her mother, Priscilla, kissed her cheek as she replied to her greeting, "How are you doing?" Her mother asked as she broke the hug. "It's been a week since we grounded you.. I hope you had reflected in what you have done," her mother added, as she placed the back of her right to her cheek. A genuine look of worry displays itself in her face.

She gave a light smile to her mother, "me, too. Me, too. But life is so unfair!" Her mother released a light chuckle at her daughter's words, as she watched the blue eyed girl twirl around in the room, a little close in hitting an antique vase or two.

Priscilla sighed happily and in relief. _'She wasn't upset, she isn't upset,'_ she smiled as she watched her daughter search nothing in the room. "Come here," Pacifica came to her mother who hugged her immediately and kissed her head. The two sighed as they succumbed in each others presence.

"It seems like I, again, am forgotten by my beloved girls," Preston, her father, said as he stands up from his work table, letting the chair screech as it slides through the tiled floor. "My dearest Priscilla has forgotten me ever since we had you, Pacifica- not that its a bad thing," he added quicly as he pouted and slouched slightly, "but look at me, too, Priscilla, I was just doing the last revisions and then it was like I'm not there in the first place."

The mother and daughter duo laughed at the pouting man as he tries to get their attention for love. He sighed, with the side of his lips slightly twitching upward, and went to his family and hugged the two. The two female in his arms- still laughing- let out a squeak and muttered an apology.

"Hahaha!" The family laughs as they embrace each other.

Pacifica loves her family so much. She loves how much effort they've done even if they were busy with work. And how they spent their very little break with her, guiding her through her life even if they're far away.

"Mother, father, as much fun as I'm having- the butler threatened me," Priscilla looked wide-eyed at her husband, who looked away and pretended he was whistling, "whatever it is that you're going to say must be worth my materials and summer, Dad!" She jokingly said as she saw her parents' action.

"Well it is worth your summer," her mother said, her voice hesitant if she should or not say the news. She really doesn't want to agree.

Preston's gaze at Priscilla was then directed to Pacifica as he saw his wife's actions. He went behind his wife, placed his hand on her shoulder and said the news.

"We have some visitors, and you'll be staying with them for the summer." Her father said with a smile, though full of worry, also bears happiness.

"Wait- wha? Who-? Where-? When-" Pacifica's stattering question was interrupted by two familiar excited male voices shouting-- **_"Pacifica!! Surprise!!"_**

~~~~~~~~~~~

First Chapter is up... Next is Reverse Falls?

Credits to the owner of the picture. Credits to the creator of Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch and the creator of the idea of Reverse Falls.

God... I made this with 843 words in a day.

SO... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

I own nothing but the plot


	4. 2 Reverse Falls?

Pacifica tried to count the blurred trees outside as her Uncle Bud continues to drive towards their destination. A boring town in Oregon- a place not known to many- **_Reverse Falls._**

The name intrigues her, what can be waiting for her in the seemingly simple place.

Maybe no one knows of her there.

Maybe there will be people willing to befriend her for who she is, no money, no name, no fame to back her up, just who she is.

"How long 'til we get there?" She asked with an exasperated voice as she turn away from the window at the backseat to look in front of her, where her Uncle and cousin is sitted. "Its getting boring behind here!" She said loudly as she raise her arms and flail it around, dropping to her back at the cramped space of the back seat.

Bud glance at her from the rear view mirror, as Gideon adjusted himself to look at her. "Sorry, Paz, but it'll probably take us another hour and a half to get there," Gideon answered, making her groan. He just shrugged- he can't do anything anyway- then sat properly again.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll be there before you know it." Bud said trying to cheer the young girl.

"Yeah, right." To pass time she just opened the bag she had place by her feet, where her sewing materials was kept. "I'ma just to try to sew."

"I think that's pretty dangerous, Paz," Gideon warns her, turning just his head, with a look of worry in his face. "You might get pricked, or you might get wou-" Gideon was cut-off by Pacifica snorting.

The action made him pout. " I'll be fine. No worries." She said raising her hand, as she continues to fumble through her bag to look for the materials to use.

Gideon said nothing but sighed, knowing that there's nothing he can do to change his cousin's mind.

When Pacifica found the things she needed she started to sew a vest for Gideon, looking at his color orange vest that doesn't match with his sky blue t-shirt. She decided to use a navy blue cloth.

As she started to sew the little present for her cousin, lifting her work and measuring tape up behind Gideon secretly to take his measurements, she left her mind to wander what had happen the day before...

 _"Surprise!! Pacifica!!" Two familiar and excited male voices shouted as two male, a tall fat man in a khaki shorts and Hawaiian shirt with brown hair peeking out the straw hat and a plump, chubby Albino teenager, who has white hair and pale skin, wearing an olive colored baseball hat that has a star on it, a sky blue t-shirt and an orange vest._

 _"Gideon? Uncle Bud?" Pacifica's eyes grew wide as her father's words finally sank in. "WHAT?! You're really ganna let me stay at Gideon's this summer?" She yelled with excitement laced all over her voice._

 _"Yes," her mother answered. Her eyes downcast as if she now regret their decision. "You'd be staying there this summer, while your father and I do some business at Japan."_

 _"Then, why so sad, Mom? I mean, Uncle Bud and Gideon are there. So I'll be fine." She said, assuring them. "As long as there's no bodyguard and the sort." She whispered, mentally wishing that it'll be just her, her uncle and her cousin, wherever they live._

 _Her father sighed. "Its more than three months time that we'll be apart. Don't you think that its a little too long?" Preston asked, cocking his head._

 _"Shocks, Preston. You know bonding with your family is important, but if you don't focus in this business of yours it might wreck your dear daughter's future." Bud intervened at the family's slight argument._

 _"Fine," he sighed, "get yourself packed, ask for Marta's help, you're leaving tomorrow. We'll just transfer money in your card for you to buy stuffs at Reverse Falls." Preston told his daughter._

 _"Reverse Falls?" Pacifica asked, turning to look at her uncle and cousin who's by the doorway._

 _"Yup. A boring town in Oregon. It might look like a normal sleepy town, but it has more than that up its sleeves." Gideon winked at her, indicating that there might be possible adventures for her. Mystery to solve, places to discover and new things to learn._

 _Her eyes sparkled at the thought. Might even have a summer romance! "Ohhh! Mom, dad, we all know that it won't be a shock if a come back with my status "not single!" The seventeen years old young girl excitedly bid her parents goodbye and hopped to her room to prepare for tomorrow's departure._

Pacifica stopped sewing for a moment. Earlier before the three of them left, her uncle can't look at her parents in the eye as they glare at him. She pondered for a moment. ' _What happened?'_

Deciding that she really wants to know, she tugs at Gideon's vest to catch his attention and asked him what happened.

Gideon laughed as his father threatened him that he'll add another hour or two at his working hours at the shack for two weeks if he tells his niece of what happened.

Gideon ignored his father as he told her what had happen yesterday after she left.

 _When the young lady was out of earshot, Priscilla turned to glare at her older brother. "If she did come back '_ **not single** _'," Priscilla raised her hands by her face and act as if she placed a quotation mark in the phase '_ **not single** _', "I swear to God! I'll have your head as a chandelier, Bud!" The woman threatened her older brother by three years._

 _"Wai- why me?" Bud give his sister a confused look as she and her husband glared at him, "help me, my dear boy," Bud pleaded at his son._

 _The fifteen year old teenager looked at his father, deciding that it's not worth it and he can take care of himself, shrugged and walked away, leaving his poor father to face the two overprotective parents._

 _Surely enough, the threats that was yelled at his father was heard even if he had arrived at the ballroom. "Poor father," he mutter under his breath as he chuckled lightly, continuing his way to the room he was staying in._

Pacifica and Gideon laughed at the frowning Bud, who's looking at them through the rear view mirror. Sighing, he focused at the road, greeted by the sign that says, ' **Welcome to Reverse Falls**!'. The faded words was placed in front of a picture of a forest full of pinetrees. No one can miss the vandalized part below the greeting that says, 'you can leave now!' that was written in red spray paint.

"Okay, kids!" Bud announced, slightly looking at Pacifica who had continued to put the finishing touches at Gideon's soon-to-be-new vest. "We're here!" He announced, voice full of glee.

Pacifica looked in front. She saw a town, stores and its people seen everywhere. This will be her home for a while.

 **1168 words. ..**

 **Credits to the Alex Hirsh as the creator of Gravity Falls. Credits to the creator of the idea of Reverse falls.**

 **Next update? A Tourist Trap To Call Home**

 **Pls. vote for my story and continue to read it. Thank you.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**


	5. 3 A Tourist Trap to Call Home

They had arrived at Reverse Falls. As Bud drove into town, Pacifica tried to memorize the zigzag path her uncle took as they turn in different streets.

After a few more turns, they arrived at the other end of the town. A road submerge in the endless sea of forest was seen. Bud continued to drive, getting Pacifica confuse as to why her uncle's and cousin's house is far from the town.

Bud took a left turn as they reached a fork. The path to the right has one post, saying that it leads to the Reverse Falls River. The path they took was different. The trees was decorated with signs with various colors. Different things written in different signs, for example: one said **Welcome to Telepathy Shack!** Where the mysteries that connects humans to undefined creatures are revealed! There are many more of them, some saying the same in different colors.

"Uncle Bud?" Pacifica called to get Bud's attention. Her eyes peeking at Bud as she wraps the vest she had made for Gideon. "Are we staying near this _'Telepathy Shack '_?" She asked, quoting the name of the tourist trap. She then placed the wrapped vest in her bag.

"Why kiddo, we're not staying near it. We're staying in it." Her uncle's words made her eyes budge out of it's sockets.

"You turn your home into a tourist trap didn't you?" Her voice wasn't meant to offend, though it is full of curiosity.

"Yup! And Dad can't get any prouder at that shack, it should be fine- if it wasn't for him forcing us to work," Gideon was the one to answer as his father was busy maneuvering the car in a tight path next to almost rundown shack.

The young lady was to busy in taking in and mentally complimenting the sight in front of her that she almost didn't hear her cousin's words. "Wait- us? As in we will work?" Her voice was filled with excitement, her eyes sparkling and her hands was already gripping Gideon's arm.

Gideon sighed, laughing lightly as he asked how it was surprising that his cousin is excited in working without getting paid.

The two relatives rushed out and took the blonde's things and made a beeline to the backdoor, with Bud shouting that the albino should help his cousin move in. Gideon led Pacifica through the house as his father had requested, who of course, went to the giftshop to bribe the tourist to pay higher at insignificant things.

What Pacifica didn't thought was that the inside will definitely be different from the rundown on its outside. The inside actually looks like it was designed by a professional interior designer that was given the theme of white and purple garden.

After Gideon helped Pacifica get settle in what would be her room for the summer, they went to the kitchen to have a drink. "Rotten Milk, water, why is there beer here? What's this juice's flavor?" Gideon mumbled as he lifts different drinks in the refrigerator out of the way to look even further inside.

Pacifica- of course- laughed so hard at the face her cousin is making as he criticize the drinks, that its no surprise that she's already laying on the floor. And it got worst as she saw Gideon's reaction to the juice he was talking about. It was color brown and what seems like roaches was in it. The sight of the drink stopped her from laughing and it took all her full power to not run back home to Piedmont, it was just disgusting.

"Oh My Smile Dip! What is that?!" Pacifica shouted as she pointed at the drink.

"Never mind this," Gideon walked over the window, glad to see a garbage can as he opened it, proudly dropping the whole pitcher in it.

"Let's just get Pitt Colas at the vendor, that way you'll get to know Robbie and Melody," Gideon declared as he close the refrigerator and headed to the gift shop, with Pacifica in pursuit, still trying her best not to puke.

"'Yo Robbie!" Gideon greeted as soon as he opened the door, "looks like Melody's here to, huh?" He added as he waved at someone behind the door.

"Doesn't that make it easier, m'boy?" Pacifica tilted her head to the side as she tried to take a peek at what's in the other side of the slightly door.

"Well, Pacifica, say hello to Robbie and Melody," Gideon opened the door for Pacifica, who saw Robbie and Melody as soon as she scanned the place.

This one was different from the main house, it absolutely matches the exterior of the place, really matching the word _shack_. Nice trick, uncle, Pacifica mentally complicated Bud.

Turning back to the topic at hand, being introduced, being Pacifica, she gave them a huge and cheery smile as she greeted them hello, Bud then gave her instructions to when and what to do at her work at the shack. Giving her a tour around the exhibit room, a few screams of delight, Gideon's exasperated groan and a giggle and chuckle from the three adults here and there, all the time.

"Well, that about settles it," Melody stated as the others said together with her, "Welcome to Reverse Falls! I hope you enjoy your stay here at the one and only Telepathy Shack!" As they opened their arms wide, shaking their hands.

Pacifica cheered and hugged the four of them, who only laughed at her action. It might not be as great as the mansion, but it is free and more cheerful than it. Its just not bad to have a tourist trap to call home.

 **These are today's reminders.**

 **Next update is: What Happens In The Forest**

 **Credits to the Alex Hirsh as the creator of Gravity Falls. Credits to the creator of the idea of Reverse falls.**

 **Pls. vote for my story and continue to read it. Thank you.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**


	6. 4 What Happens In The Forest

Pacifica was in cashier duty and she just made all the married women buy all the bumper stickers by saying an innocent joke in using the stickers at their husbands' mouths, with an unsaid statement that it'll be used to shut them up.

Though after Bud saw that Pacifica was desperately trying to get some of the males' attention around her age, and left them distressed, he decided that it was for the best if she takes the same shift with Gideon so they can do some adventure, at least he tried his best to make it seem as if it was because of that ad not because he didn't want to chase the customers out to save his head- ahem- I mean, he want to save the shack's customers from possible trauma.

When the clock stroke one and new batch of customers came in with Robbie herding them, it signal the two cousins' shift over. The two ate their patch- up lunch, consisting of reheated pizza left over that was order last night for dinner and another can of Pitt Cola each.

After lunch the two went to the living room to kill time. Gideon took the remote, sat on the floor and proceeded to watch Ducktective. Pacifica on the other hand, ran to the room, jumping at the long couch as she flopped herself in it. She laid on her stomach, putting her cheeks her hands, elbows at the couch.

She watch the grandfather clock's tail inside the glass move, "What do you usually do at these after your shift?" The young girl said as she puffed her cheeks then squeezing it with her hands, making a teeny bit of fart noise. "I mean, the today's work is over! What to do?!" She shouted, pushing herself up in a kneeling position before flopping herself in her back, flailing her arms around.

"OUCH!" She exclaimed as her flailing hand hit the lamp besides the couch.

Gideon looked at her cousin with so much intensity, that she felt it bore into her as if it was a drill, drilling a hole in her. She sat up straight, awkwardly and curiously staring back at Gideon, who was in deep thought. As if he was weighing if he should tell her. Definitely a stupid idea ain't it Gid?

"Wait here, I'm just going to get something," he finally said after a few more seconds of staring. He stood up and headed to his room, "We're going to the forest." He added as he continued to walk to his room, his voice was solemn, full of mystery, doubt and worry. After all, he was about to reveal a secret, one that's worth the world.

Pacifica tilted her head to the side in confusion as she stared at the living room's doorway. That is until Melody passed, wearing a scarlet scarf in her mint dress. Colorful, but a fashion disaster. Then she remembered Gideon's hideous vest. She ran to her room, zooming past the startled Melody who asked why she was in a rush.

Upon reaching her room, she scurried to reach her bag of sewing materials, where she placed her hastily made package. The bag- which was one of three out of six bags that was left alone as it doesn't fit the drawer anymore- was in the floor besides her desk. She fumble through the bag in a hurry as she looked for the packaged- vest for her cousin.

She pushed the bag in panic as she tried to recall if she had placed it somewhere else. She scurried in her knees to the side of her bed as she reached for her other bags, fumbling through the bag besides the first one she looked through, she saw the, surprisingly, neatly wrapped vest, besides a dirty white-leather covered book, which she surely didn't packed.

She cautiously picked the book up. She scanned the book, turning it in its sides, spines and all. The dirty white book has a strange lock, which she had fumbled with, the lock was not opened with a key and it also didn't seem like something you had to rotate. The white book has gold vectors decorating its corners, in both front and back cover. It was elegant. It was mysterious. But it's worth nothing if she can't open it.

"Pacifica!" She jumped to her feet as she heard Gideon's voice call for her from the living room. She stuffed the book at her varsity jacket's inner pocket. Where the fudge she found such a varsity jacket? she sew it, what'd 'ya expect? Picked up the little present from the ground and dash to the living room, not wanting him to see the book just yet.

"Didn't I tol- GAH!" Pacifica threw her little gift at Gideon, bulls-eye, cutting his scolding off. "What is this?" He asked as he inspected the soft bundle of gift that was thrown at him.

Pacifica hopped to his side, taking the bundle at her hands raising it above her head, placing her elbows at Gideon's shoulder, 'feels like yesterday when I was teasing him about being so small~' she mentally commented, before saying, "you open a present to know what's it is, 'ya Albino dum-dum!" She teased, smugly looking down at her cousin.

Gideon muttered a complain if not liking surprises as he desperately tried to reach for the gift as Pacifica push him down, raising it even higher.

"I won't tell you what I was going to say in the forest if you keep doing this!" Gideon threatened Pacifica, who immediately gave the present to Gideon.

Gideon opened it to see a navy-blue vest, muttering a thank you, he hurriedly removed the orange vest he was wearing, taking something in its inner pocket, transferring it to her hand-made vest then threw it aside with the plain colored gift-wrapper, and proceeded to check himself out in his new vest, now matching his pale skin, two-toned white and sky-blue baseball hat, sky-blue shirt and grey pants.

"Okay!" He exclaimed. "Now that I'm not a fashion disaster anymore, let's go to the unknown!" He said, grabbing her hand as he led her to mysterious forest, which she heard was filled with mysterious creatures.

Gideon continued to drag her to the forest, she didn't even notice when he had let go of her hands as she was busy trying to keep up at her cousin's sudden change of speed. Just when Pacifica's legs was getting tired- being not used in the landscape of the place, Gideon halted in front of a cliff that overlooked the whole town.

Her cousin suddenly faced her, making her back away in surprise. His vest whipping the air. He reach at the inner pocket of his new vest, bringing out an old dark red book, it's cover slightly tattered, many book marks sticking out in its yellow paged body, it's cover a gold pattern of a six finger hand with a number two in it.

He raised it besides his face, "this is a journal that I found in a secret compartment in the woods. This had brought adventures, dangers and wonders in my life for a number of months." He presented it to her, she carefully and hesitantly received it.

She turned its pages, looking at the strange creatures that was drawn in it. "This tells me what happens in the forest," he said as he gestured at the forest, behind me.

Guess it'll be a greater summer than I thought it would be.

 **Credits to the Alex Hirsh as the creator of Gravity Falls. Credits to the creator of the idea of Reverse falls.**

 **Pls. vote for my story and continue to read it. Thank you.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Next update? Gideon's Worried and Doubtful**


	7. 5 Gideon's Worried And Doubtful

Gideon watched as a bunch of gnomes climbed at each other's shoulder to create one giant gnome formation.

Now he hates himself for even revealing the journal to Pacifica, he should have hated himself at the mere thought of revealing it. Not that she couldn't be trusted, it's just that its far too dangerous. And besides, he was excited to tell her about it at their mansion. What change?

Oh, right! The possiblities that they might get killed! ' _Especially Paz who's new to this_!' Gideon scolded himself in his mind. Besides, he was just too excited that time at the mansion. And the more he thought of his decision of telling her two days ago.

So far Pacifica had a brawl with Manators, helped a *mermaid escape from being trapped in Reverse Falls Public Pool and became friends with it. Let's not forget to mention how he had to gave that mermaid a reverse CPR instead of just carrying it to the river. Her mouth tasted like deadly seduction.

He knows that Pacifica's a great athlete. With their family's wealth, they can easily afford any lessons they wish Pacifica to do. Like how she can speak 7 languages excluding English. She can talk in French, Japanese, Korean, Norwegian, German, Swedish and Italian fluently. It might not be obvious but she's basically in the top of her class because of her extra lessons.

Then there's her Physical lesson, the likes of gymnastics, that helps in dodging her and easily maneuvering any obstacle. She studied ballet since she was three then she started figure skating at five, and you can easily make a conclusion that it made her steps light. She was also a part of Track And Field, making it easy to outrun anyone.

But even with those talents, and many more unlisted ones, Gideon can't shake the feeling of worry, that she might be place in danger, and his doubt about his decision is getting bigger at every passing moment. And even if his used to it, if it wasn't for adrenaline he would've died ever since day one.

It was idiotic of him. He promised that she will protect her. Yet, what he revealed to her might put her in danger.

He was supposed to be the calculating one, the logical and most cautious in the two of them. Yes, he might not be as well taught as Pacifica, but Pacifica's greatest strength is being free, imaginative and that cheerfulness that will melt any cold heart.

He trust Pacifica. He just don't know what might happen in the future. There's so many things in the Journal that might break her. What's the use if she's just safe? She was protected her whole life so that she wouldn't change.

Gideon was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard the roar of the giant gnome. He looked at Pacifica who gazed at the tower of gnomes with both amazement and fear.

He pulled her in the golf cart, driving as fast as he can, zooming to the Telepathy Shack, which was closed for it's Sunday.

The giant raised his arms and tried in vain to smash the cart. Gideon maneuvered clumsily as Pacifica gave her extra instruction to what the gnomes are doing.

The giant stopped trying to smash them as the gnomes in the hand part have been complaining of how much it hurts. Instead, they shot a bunch of gnomes at the cart, all trying to either stop the cart, get Gideon off the cart, or take Pacifica.

Pacifica found a thin pipe that she used to defend herself and send multiple pesky gnomes flying. Kicking and punching in the incoming gnomes that's trying to attack her or Gideon.

On the other hand, Gideon was busy maneuvering and punching gnomes and that it was too late when he noticed a giant crack at the road. The wheel of the cart got stuck, getting the cart to tilt a tight right, eventually landing at it's side. Pacifica jump out of the cart, followed by him, and they started to dash to the shack.

As they reached the empty shack, they started darting around to look for a possible weapon. Gideon picked up a thick branch, as Pacifica grabbed a leaf - blower.

"Just marry the whole thousand of us, Pacifica!" Jeff, the leaders of the gnomes, yelled. Pacifica and Gideon looked for Jeff in the giant gnome.

"Never! Even if Smile Drip was returned!!" Pacifica answered. Knowing that Smile Dip won't be brought back to market for its side effects.

"Then you leave us no choice but to kidnap you with force!" Gnomes were once again launched at them.

Gideon felt like practicing baseball as he hit the gnomes back to a random direction.Pacifica, using it earlier forgot that it was in suck, turn the blower on, sucking two or three of the gnomes sent her way. In panic, she change the function of the blower, accidentaly putting it in mega-blow(we don't use leaf-blowers here in my town, maybe someone does but I haven't even touched one), her aim was redirected from somewhere to the giant formation of gnomes.

Pacifica gasp as the gnomes flew to the giant, creating a hole in the stomach part. Gideon run to Pacifica, the girl panting for she had a hard time closing the blower off.

Once she regain her breath, the hole at the giant formation was gone, and the giant was good as new. The two teenagers looked at each other's us, nodding, as they suck the blew some of the gnomes that was lunched at them.

They continued to do the same cycle, including some kicking and punching and hitting with a branch. Slowly screams of the gnomes echoed as the formation broke.

"We surrender!" Jeff yelled as he and the other gnomes retreat, swearing that they'll never come back. Poor Schmebulock, didn't run to far before getting caught by the goat, Gompers.

The two teens high-fived as they cheered for winning the battle. Gideon wanted it to be the last, Pacifica mught be enthusiastic, but someday, sometime, this might frustrate her, this might change her for the worst.

Gideon opened his mouth to talk, instead what came out was a gasp as his knees buckled and he landed in the ground with a thump.

Pacifica looked at Gideon with worry and tried to go to his side. **TRIED** , as the same happened to her.

Both then realize that adrenaline had left and their tired body is taking toll. They were short of breath, their breathing was rigid and fast. Their hearts was beating loud in their chests. Their arms and legs aches from the actions that had happened.

Pacifica didn't say anything as she gladly laid at her side, looking at Gideon who followed his cousin's lead and plopped down the ground too.

Pacifica giggled as she thought of the great adventures she had within the three days she was at Reverse Falls. She knew that this will be the most unforgettable and greatest summer she will ever have.

"Glad you had fun, Paz." Gideon said, sitting up. His breathing slowly turning back to normal. "That would be our last." Pacifica's eyes widen at his statement. That can't be. Its impossible to live without great adventures such as this.

"Why? It might be dangerous, but with the Journal we'll be fine." She reasoned, following Gideon's actions. She's really sure about not wanting these adventure to end.

"Pacifica! *You were almost abducted by a bunch of gnomes who popped out of nowhere in that forest and tried to make you their queen!" Gideon suddenly stand up, his voice loud, really desperate to drill into his cousin's head that this should be enough of that adventure. "Besides, those were monsters that had a written weakness in this book, what if you were to encounter the Pines?" He added as his voice almost became an inaudible whisper, he once again dropped to his knees.

"I won't want these," she exclaimed as she gestured to the place, not really processing the other thing her cousin mention through pounding head. She crawled to where Gideon is, placing a hand on his shoulder as she continued, "if I know I can't do it." She sighed. "Trust me, Giddy. If I think I can't do it anymore I'll back out myself. I know this already and both of us know that we can't just forget about these mysteries and adventure. It's just that as long as we have courage, determination and each other, we'll be fine." She gave Gideon a heart-warming smile, it was not like her everyday cheerful grin, it was a smile that was meant to be taken at heart. It held all the innocence, happiness and trust she have.

Gideon sighed and hugged Pacifica, burying her head on her stomach, tears leaking from his eyes. Pacifica felt the wet substance, she removed his hat and caressed his tussled hair.

Both of them knows that there are untold truth that was hidden behind their backs. Facts that will change their life's perspective. Reason that hides, yet shows the truth. . It will be shown it due time, but they know the future holds things thatwill be worth it.

 ***Yes, instead of a Merman named Mermando, who will take Pacifica's first kiss (come on people! She was surrounded by bodyguards, so if you think she should have had her first kiss by now, your terribly wrong people! And I want her to be desperate in having a boyfriend, but still respect herself) I made it a Mermaid named Lemada (made it up).**

 *** As you can see, Gideon said that the gnomes jumped out of nowhere, right? If in truth, Mabel dated a teen named Norman, Dipper thought he was a zombie, Mabel wish he was a vampire, turned out to be a bunch of gnome, asked her to marry them, denied, tried to kidnap her, right? In here, the two was searching for the Unicorns, because Pacifica thought it was amazing to see such a colorful and imaginative creature such as her. You know what happened next, the same old " we went to deep into the forest, accidentally trespassing in the gnomes' land, because their queen just died they decided to take Pacifica, who's the only female there at the moment, as their new queen" excuse.**

 **Credits to the Alex Hirsh as the creator of Gravity Falls. Credits to the creator of the idea of Reverse falls.**

 **Pls. vote for my story and continue to read it. Thank you.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Next update? You Said Something About Them**


	8. 6 You Said Something About Them

Things have been going fun and all for Pacifica. Just yesterday she met Robbie's girlfriend, Wendy, and their friends, Tambry, Nate, Lee and Thompson. She hang out with them for a while with Gideon. They had a loud chat at Thompson's parents' garage, which consist of them playing truth or dare, watching Pacifica rock the drums and Gideon who can actually rock the keyboard, Pacifica too! They played the some of the latest music, finally they bathe in pancake mix, seeing that Tambry's request for food turned into a food fight.

But the real fun began as they were walking back to the shack, soaked in the cream white mix that was a mixture of milk, butter and flour, that didn't go not attracting the attention of the town, possibly being famous or laughed at, at *FaceTime.

Pacifica happily skipped, while Gideon's vain attempts to hide his face from some teens that's taking pictures of them as they walk, failed.

"Why are you so slow Gideon?" Pacifica asked, facing Gideon as she continues to walk.

"Are you not even a little bit embarrassed? I mean we're walking in a street full of people covered with pancake mix!" Gideon muttered, his voice low yet strong. His cheeks pink, slowly engulfing his whole face.

"Should I be?" Pacifica asked as she cocked her head. Gideon pulled her to the right, barely missing the post box, and turn her around so that she's facing the right direction. "This is a proof that I had the greatest of fun, and people shouldn't be laughing because we have our proof with us. Its either they're laughing because they felt the fun we had, or they're happy that we're living our lives to the fullest." She said raising her index finger like a know-it-all.

Gideon only gave her a hearty laugh as he lifted his face up, jumping at Pacifica, making her almost lose her balance. They both laughed, continuing their walk, talking about what they've done that school year.

The two was just talking and enjoying their walk, that is until three female teens zoom past them at full speed, bumping to Pacifica almost knocking her down. They looked back at her, then rolled their eyes as they continued to run to a circle of crowd.

"What's with them!? They bumped into and they didn't even apologized!" Gideon complained as he gestured at the three, who was squeling for whoever was in the middle of the crowd to look at them.

It seems like that the two of them was so engrossed in their random topic that they didn't even notice that there is a mob of people in front of them.

"Ohh! What a crowd! Let's check it out!" Pacifica pulled Gideon. To his shock, they were almost in front of whoever was circled by the number of teens. It's just really Pacifica roll, he guessed. Maybe forgetting his covered with pancake mix.

But fear, no- _terror_ filled him as he saw who this people were fuzzing over, it was really of him to not think that it was them. He tried to pull his cousin away from the crowd, especially away from them.

But Pacifica wasn't fazed by Gideon's grasp, she was too curious and excited to even notice Gideon's panic call. And to Gideon's dismay, the devils called him.

"Oh my! If it isn't dear ol' Gideon!" An excited, sickening voice called out. A path was formed as the center of the attention made their way to them. "Why are you covered in... is that cake mix?" the voice asked, it's owner narrowing it's eyes, "did 'ya have fun?"

" Yes!" Pacifica grinned her large smile, one that she always wore. Gideon glared and snarled at them. His cousin looked at him as she heard his angry reaction at the two strangers. "why do you care, Pines?..." his answer was full of venom and hatred. He had now moved in front of his cousin, wishing that it was enough to protect her from the corrupted twins.

"Oh me, oh me, oh my! Such anger! And having fun without me now?" Mabel, the female twin, older by a few minutes, giggled out while making a little pout, as she saw that the albino teen was trying to protect someone. "Who would've thought that the day will come?" She giggled once again, her turquoise eyes shining in mischief as she looked at Pacifica.

The female pushed Gideon aside, she can practically hear his panicked heart as she went closer to the blond lady. "I'm Mabel Pines!" She reached her hand for the blond to shake, who happily clamped her hands at it. Mabel smiled wider as the girl was so oblivious of what actually happening, and the fact that Gideon was so focused at her actions toward his cousin made him oblivious of the glow of the amulet from the male twin's bolo tie. .

"I'm Pacifica So-," Pacifica paused, as she looked at Mabel up and down. She wore a blue dress with white lining, it was designed as if she was a female sailor. Her skin was smooth, her haired looked at if it was always groomed, and the clip with an amulet in it was surely expensive. "Just call me Pacifica," she hesitantly said, as she knows that the girl has the same rank with her in this society.

"What stopped you?" The brunette pouted. She knows who the girl really was, as her brother had already read her mind and is currently telling her, telepathically, the informations that he had accessed in it. What she didn't know was that Pacifica saw a glint of recognition in her glowing eyes.

"Nothing, really, it's nothing Ms. Pines," Pacifica answered, slowly backing away from the female. Gideon grabbed her hand and was about to lead her away, unfortunately, he was stopped by a pale hand.

"Its quite rude if you leave without having me introduce myself yet, Gleeful." This time, the male twin, interfered. His voice was cold and calculating, her emotion mask as he gave a neutral expression. Her hair combed back, proudly showing his birthmark of the little dipper. He was wearing a sky-blue long-sleeved polo, and a pair of black pants with matching black polished leather shoes.

"They call me Dipper, as my birthmark, and my real name is known only through the family," he stated in a monotonous voice, looking at her dead in the eye. He bowed slightly to reach her hand, and placed a light kiss on it. "Please, we would appreciate it if nothing goes by without our knowledge, Lovely Ms. Southeast."

Upon hearing him state her surname, her reflexes retracted her hand from his. She held a firm grip on Gideon's arm, and she hastily scurried away from the notorious twins.

When they reached the shack, Pacifica still hasn't let go of him, so instead of saying anything to break his cousin's train of thoughts, he led her to the sofa, making her sit as he gave her comforting hand.

"What happened?" He asked in a hush tone, not wanting her to run away. "You were excited once second, then very cautious the next..."

"Who are they?" She asked instead of answering him. "How did they know who I am? How was he able to know who I am? I know a lot of people knows me, but in this sleepy town, no one should, so how? and I haven't seen him in any gatherings I've been, no one but the other rich, snobby people I've met in parties or in my school should know who I am!" She rambled in a low tone, very wary of what had just happened.

"Didn't that Pines male told you already?" Gideon said in a venomous voice, getting a frustrated look from Pacifica. "Nothing goes by without their knowledge."

Pacifica suddenly met his gaze, she knows something about them that no one else knows, and she's about to ask, "who are they?" Her tone was firm and commanding, she doesn't have time for jokes now, "you know something about them, something that... there's something that helps them know who I am..." noting the cautious, wary and venomous look at Gideon's face, she continued to say something she just remember, "you said something about them," this time Gideon looked at her flabbergasted, "when we fought the gnomes, you said something about them."

Now the real story begins.

 **I will make a game at the story so you can guess what will happen next at every chapter...**

 **For ex. I highlighted or underlined some words and you guys have to collect the words and it tells you what will happen next... maybe it says Wendy appears, Robbie dies and sort...**

 **No one, as in NO ONE, is allowed to comment the answer, I will leave clues on how to do it in the very beginning, and that's it... maybe every paragraph I'll leave a morse code letter, so I'll just say at the top that it's morse code...**

 **Next update? Beware the Pines Twins**

 **Credits to the Alex Hirsh as the creator of Gravity Falls. Credits to the creator of the idea of Reverse falls.**

 **Pls. vote for my story and continue to read it. Thank you.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**


	9. 7 Beware The Pines Twins

**There are bold letters and that you'll collect,** **So after this chapter, what happens next?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Dipper** **and** Mabel Pines isn't your ordinary seventeen years olds. They did murders, kidnappings, tortures. The greed for power, the power to control the world, better yet; the universe. So nothing will stop them from attaining that power.

"That **Pacifica** -girl, she's a Southeast. She can help us," the brunette young man stated. Comfortably sitting **in** the couch of the dark room, his eyes glowing a bright turquoise color, it's light, reflected by the silver dagger in his handreflecteds.

"So she is. Though you seem to have missed the big picture, dear brother," his twin sister smiled wickedly, throwing a blade in the human size dartboard, where a shaking m **an** is tied up, mouth se **a** led.

Her smile grew bigger, if possible, the glow in her eyes brighter that of her brother's. The **d** artboard glowed the same shade of color as it slowly spins, taking another blade, she threw it once again, merely missing the man's ear.

Another set of twins, their great uncles, glanced up from their game of chess, suddenly intrigued at their con **ve** rsation. "What is the problem then, Mable-darling?" Sta **n** ley question his favori **t** e giving her a wicked grin as he reclined in his chair.

"Haven't you heard, Lee?" Stanford started as he moved a piece in the board. "The girl isn't just an acquaintance of the Gleefuls, she's Bud's niece."

"Yes!" Mable gleef **u** lly ag **re** ed, thrusting another blade in the air, hitting the man in his right hand, he let out a muffled shout, oh, how Mable's smile grew much bigger at his agony.

"How easy can this be Dipper?" Stanley said as he walked over the poor man strapped in the **b** oard, pulling the blade that just impaled his hand, his muffled screams grew more louder, more agonizing and much more satisf **y** ing to the sadistic man and young lady.

"That girl," he said with a lot hint of disgust as he remembered her taste in fashion, "is a fool. Just be charming as always, cool, and gentle," he shuddered at **the** thought, "and she'll be wrapped around my fingers in no time."

Stanford stood up from his seat, went besides his brother, took the blade from his hands and slowly dragged it at the man's neck. "Are you saying... that you'll trick the girl into loving you?"

"Yes," he answered, a sadistic smile gracing his lips, "I'll have to trick the Gleefuls, too," he said with a thoughtful expression, "and by the time they found out what's going on," Dipper's eyes glowed a bright turquoise, the dagger in his hand was surrounded by the same glow and before anyone can react, the man gave his last shout as blood ooze out of his mouth, and never will anyone hear from him again, **f** or as Mable's laugh echoed in the dark room, fire engulfed the man.

Dipper stood up and walked to the metal door, summoning the magic of his amulet to open it. Behind revealed a dark h **all** way, lit with only a few candle **s.**

"We will rule this world, and no one can tell us otherwise. Not that demon, not the government and not those swine-living Gleefuls. Nothing can stop us," he said nonchalantly and walked away.

Mable grinned, "well, that's fine with me! As long as I get to kill that Southeast and those hideous humans called Gleefuls!!" Slowly removing the blades, cleaning them and then placing the in a customized suitcase.

"Not just yet, sister," his voice echoed through the hall, yet it was his statement that froze his family, "there's still something stopping us from getting to her," the way he said it was ominous and dark, and it sent a shiver of excitement in the spine of his family.

"Nothing I didn't expect." The dark and insane laugh of his sister is the only company of the sound his steps made.

"Are you an animal?!" A loud voice filled the room as the clatter of utensils was heard. "How can the fork point that way?! It's suppose to be like this! You better do a better job if you want to continue working here you idiot!" The voice continued to direct to an insignificant worker in the Pines Manor.

"Its only seven in the morning, McGucket," the brunnete young master of the Manor said as a greeting to the butler and lab partner of Ford.

"My deepest apologies, young master," McGucket bowed as a greeting to his master, "this insignificant fools are worthless, they can't even follow a simple instruction."

"Huh, leave those swine be, I need my schedule for next week, our costume for tonight needs your attendance, and Great-Uncle Ford wants you in his lab at exactly 2:17," he commanded as he left for the kitchen, "oh, where is that demon?"

"If I'm not mistaken, young sir, I think that he's with your sister."

"Hmm, once my sister is done with him, tell him I want to discuss something in the tent."

"As you wish, master"

"Hello, dawgs!" Soos awkwardly said in the dj booth, "the, uh, the show is about to start peeps, so, uh, everyone have a seat so we can rock this place, hambones!"

Everyone did as he said, and when everyone was sitted, the light went out and the show began.

In the dark, a turquoise glow was seen in the stage, the small glow became larger, slowly it started to became a figure of a human, then it raised its arms, another glow came out, and slowly turned to a human figure. With a burst of a white light, the glow became the twins.

Applause rang throughout the room as they performed, every single trick mesmerized and frightened the crowd, and before everyone knows it, the last trick was in place.

Of course, the twins knows that Pacifica and Gideon had come to spy on them, and they were willing to show them their power.

"We need a volunteer," Mable smiled as Pacifica flinched at the echo of her voice, "how about the one with the neon sweater!" She exclaimed innocently pointing at Pacifica.

Pacifica was reluctant to walk up the stage, but she did anyway. They made her go in a box, sit there as they impaled her with silver swords. Her shouts echoed through the room, Gideon and Robbie was shaking. They covered the large box with a red fabric, and when it disappeared, a shaking Pacifica, tears flowing in her eyes was besides Gideon.

"That's all for today folks!" Mable said as she triumphantly smiled at the crowd. "Please! We wish for your continuous patronage!" Dipper added.

Now, the twins was sure, Pacifica and Gideon won't be an utter idiots, and they will fear them. And how fun is it! They're just getting started.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Credits to the Alex Hirsh as the creator of Gravity Falls. Credits to the creator of the idea of Reverse falls.** **Pls. vote for my story and continue to read it. Thank you.** **I own nothing but the plot.**


	10. 8 Nightmare For Adventure

**A reminder to every one... no one can comment the answers to the clues! Starting these chapter... if one has a question.. one can pm me... thank you...**

You could say that looking for a Gremlobin to prove Bud that fake attractions does no good is a great, right? Well, Wrong! with a capital W!

It would have been fine, honestly, if only Pacifica didn't got caught in its nightmare and Gideon didn't broke his leg while saving Pacifica from a falling tree.

It wasn't the best adventure, but that could be worst, really. Pacifica could have had a concussion while she's paralyzed in fear, leading a much worst trauma. Gideon? Oh God! Gideon will probably starve himself to death locked up in his room if that did happen.

But all in all, they were fine. No one else harmed, even if Pacifica did faint after carrying Gideon from the dark part of the forest to the shack, all will be fine. Though the look that Bud possessed when he saw the two bathe in Gideon's blood from the wound in his leg and passed out would have been scrapbook worthy if Pacifica wasn't out cold.

The two woke up in an hospital bed, their bed next to each other, a thick blue curtain separating them from each other and blocking them from the bustling ward, giving them the littlest privacy. Then they dealt with Bud's nagging of worry, the curtain between them now drawn, made the space a little bigger. After Bud, they had to deal with Melody's high-pitched voice fill with worry and anger and relief.

Peeking from the outside with a ridiculous pose at Robbie's right was his gang (excluding Wendy). Thomson was definitely laying on the floor, with Tambry sitting in his back, Nate crouching low so that his head was just above Tambry and Lee's head was above him with the greatest mystery in why the hell hasn't anyone scolded the teens yet. Robbie and Wendy was at Bud's right while Melody was in his left, still not finish with her nagging, the gang was definitely snickering and Gideon just wants to throw the fruit basket at the group.

By the time Melody was finished with her high-pitched speech, Wendy was at the floor with Robbie, laughing so hard as they watch the scene unfold in front of them. Thompson was begging the gang to get off of him, Tumbry was screeching so loudly as Lee's legs had gave out and without warning had lost his balance falling to his front, pinning Nate and Tumbry in a weird, painful way.

Every one was laughing and screeching and was causing one heck of a ruckus that a nurse had to call a guard because of the noise complaints from other patients. Lee and Nate was groaning and wincing every five seconds. Tumbry fell back down when she stood up and Thompson yelled so loud and everyone surely heard a bone crack. Nate, Lee and Wendy was led out as Robbie stayed because of guardian issues and Thompson and Tumbry was assisted to the chairs to check their back and legs respectively.

All in all, it was actually great. Pacifica lived an adventure and had to be send to the hospital because of it, another check in the bucket list! And she was able tease Gideon as he was still confined in the shack or when he's in cashier duty and he can't do anything with his broken leg.

"Hey, Gids! I'm a borrow the Journal! I'm a look for the Leprecorn!!" Pacifica shouted as she made a bee-line to the door and taking her bag from Melody's hold, and went into the woods not giving her cousin anytime to process her words. Not minding the drizzle of the rain that would definitely bring a rainbow after.

Melody was followed tried to run after Pacifica to know where she was going, but she was too late and the last thing she saw was the younger females blonde's hair disappear into the woods.

Her mouth hang low in disbelief. Red-faced the woman yelled for the said female's younger cousin, "GIDEON! Why did you let Pacifica go into the woods!? Didn't we just ban you from going to the forest!?"

Poor Gideon became Melody's focus of anger...

Successfully arriving at the highest peak of Reverse falls, panting hard and sitting on the wet grass, shorts stained with mud and the littlest bits of something sticking in her cloth.

The clouds had started to dissolve when she arrived, and a clearing full of lilacs and lavenders and different colored lilies was the best view as bright colored rainbow emerged from a cloud.

She ran to the clearing, where the Journal said a Leprecorn can be found when a rainbow is present, and ONLY when a rainbow is present. She lay in her stomach and started crawling like a predator, searching for an unfounded prey, silently so that attack won't be a fail.

A few minutes she heard two of her targets talking behind the boulder she's hiding from. She open her bag, took the Journal and slowly opened the it, 'A Leprecorn can only be visible to all eye when a rainbow is present, and ONLY when a rainbow is present. A Leprecorn will the be invisible when the rainbow disappears and will then again appear at the next rainbow or when they want to show themselves to you.' was stated, below the drawn example of how a Leprecorn looked like. Besides the picture was the information to where one can find it. Flipping to the next page another information was stated, 'a Leprecorn, when gotten a hold of (touched) has to grant three of the wished of the one who held it or its current master, and contact could only be nullified when the master wishes of it or when the Leprecorn had granted its master's wishes.'

Amazing!! Let's get this pups so I can go have Adventures with Gids again! Pacifica thought as she readied herself to pounce on 'em but someone beat her to it.

The Leprecorn glow a turquoise blue, making the blonde look at the sky, afraid that the rainbow is disappearing, but no, she was shocked when the creatures chocked and shrieked and beg for mercy to no one, then her fears rose when she remembered something about that certain glow.

' _Pines_ ', she thought as she shook in fear. And it just seems like today isn't her lucky day, because now she feels her eyes tear up when he spoke.

"Come out, come out whoever you are.." Dipper's voice was laced with a terrifying look that Pacifica had hugged her knees and had bit her bag's handle to choke her sobs.

"OH? Don't want to come out? It's fine, either way, your coming out."

Pacifica's bag dropped to the ground with a faint ' _thud_ ' as she rose to the sky, her heart was beating so loudly that she knows he can hear it. She was just looking for a Leprecorn but all had gone wrong and now she's in front of her possible murderer.

She let out a sob as she felt her whole body ache, and it drew out a sinister smirk from the man in front of her.

"What are you doing here? Darling?" The man's face holds no remorse or guilt as he watch the girl he had held captive squirm and gasp in pain.

"You have no business to whatever's the reason I'm here. So let me go!" She demanded pathetically.

Dipper dropped her to the ground, hissing at her, "trying to act so bravely, so pathetic. I'll make it my business as long as it has something to do with this town's creatures, so if you don't want to be harmed, scum!"

Pacifica stood up, her knees shaking and she feels like she's going to fall again, but thought better. "You might have had a hand in this town, but remember, I'm not one of these people you treat as your puppet, I'm me! So you don't have control over me, whatsoever!" She said meekly and run to grab one of the Leprecorn still floating in the air before running to the bolder to grab the Journal and her bag.

"Tsk, I'll get you one day girl." The Pine male whisperes to the air as he stares at the retreating figure of the blond.

Controlling his powers he summoned the creature to near him and held it by it's neck, before dragging it back to his mansion, lifting it back up to the air when he was satisfied that the Leprecorn had fear him greatly.

 **I shall give you the clues and the translation of the letters... but NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO COMMENT THE ANSWERS!**

 ** _Pgdcncdg's wcsbos tm tbo joprodmrl wgs:_**

 ** _•nmr Aceoml's joa tm io bogjoe._**

 ** _•gl glswor tm wbgt tbo wbcto immh wgs gimut._**

 ** _•tbo jmdgtcml mn tbo mtbor fmurlgjs._**

 **G - A**

 **I - B**

 **D - C**

 **E - D**

 **O - E**

 **N - F**

 **A - G**

 **B - H**

 **C - I**

 **F - J**

 **H - K**

 **J - L**

 **K - M**

 **L - N**

 **M - O**

 **P - P**

 **Q - Q**

 **R - R**

 **S - S**

 **T - T**

 **U - U**

 **V - V**

 **W - W**

 **X - X**

 **Y - Y**

 **Z - Z**

 **Credits to the owner of the picture. Credits to the creator of Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch and the creator of the idea of Reverse Falls.**

 **God... I made this with 1499 words in a day.**

 **SO... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

 **I own nothing but the plot**


	11. 9 These Just Doesn't Make Sense

**Remember.**

 **The next Following Chapters' puzzles are like the previous one.** **BUT, you gotta collect all the letters at the end of every paragraphs.**

 **Here's** **the Mirriam-Webster definition of the new word you have to use as your base:**

 ** _adjective_** ** _:_**

 ** _unusual or strang_** e

 **FullDefinition**

 ** _1:of,relating to_** ** _, or caused by witchcraft or the supernatural: magical_**

 ** _2:of strange or extraordinary character: odd, fantastic_**

A blond female was hopping along an unstable path, definitely not bothered by the eerie silence of the forest she is in, and to what happen to her just moments ago. She kept her pace up and emerge to a clearing. Not really, it has the rickety-looking tourist trap she calls her temporary house. She loves it anyway. **J**

From where she's standing, she can see the nightmare of her ears waiting in the porch by the back door. It's foot had created a fast thump-thump sound as it rapidly taps her foot in the wooden boards. **D**

' _Right! Still not completely allowed to wander around after what happened last time_ ,' the blue-eyed girl thought. **S** '

Taking a deep breath, she skipped to the door, where her ears' terror, the dirty blond-haired woman named Melody, was now pacing back and forth. **Q**

"I swear! If that girl isn't here in three minutes, she can stop those make believe adventures of theirs in the forest, those two kids will definitely just be working at this god damn tourist trap and do all those freaking house-chores until this place is spotless!" Melody muttered as she continued pacing. **S**

When she turned again, she can't help but let a curse out as the young maiden she was looking for was already standing there. "Oh my god! Pacifica! You just don't do that! I swear I had a heart attack!!" **W**

Pacifica just gave the older woman a sheepish smile, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you or Uncle Bud where I'm going, didn't I?" **J**

Melody's eyes widen in remembrance, "Yes, yes, you did!" Her voice went a pitch higher, and of course the nightmare begun, only much worst. **H**

She was led inside by her ear, god, it won't just be swelling because she broke her eardrums, it'd also be wounded because of Melody's long nails, if she or she doesn't know that her ears probably bleeding, she would definitely be avoiding this woman in front of her until it heals. **W**

After, probably, three hours of torturous nagging from the woman, with the occasional chuckles from Robbie and Gideon and the shaking of Bud's head, everything was over. It's story time for Gideon! **E**

When the young woman was finally out of sight and/or earshot, the blue-eyed teen turned so suddenly that Gideon and Robbie- who's behind her snickering- was so shocked when her hair slapped them. **M**

Everything happened so fast that Bud's heavy footsteps was barely heard and his futile attempt to keep standing as he was already in his knees while clutching at the living room doorway tightly. Paz- along with his cousin and their male worker- was on the floor respectively laughing at the males and glaring at the neon- lover. **T**

Knowing that his cousin won't stop laughing just yet, he took one- three actually- pillow from the couch and all at once, threw it exactly at the blond's face. The blue-eyed teen's laugh was cut short and she positively chocked on a feather or two that she accidentally breathed in. Coughing violently, she pounded her chest hard as she removed the feathers from her mouths and try to regain her breath. **S**

"GIDEON!" she shouted as she pounced on the albino, albeit being careful about his legs. **W**

The white haired boy squealed in a pitch that made it sound as if it was a chortle of a pig. "Get of me! Dammit! You're heavier than an elephant! Get off!" **J**

The bunch let out a laugh before going and doing their respective chores. Robbie went to accompany Melody in the gift shop, Bud was outside fixing the gutters. Paz got off of Gideon and helped him up. Picked up her bag that she had carelessly thrown out the proceeded to drag him towards his room. **J**

"Why the fudge are we going to my room?" The chubby boy asked. **S**

"Reasons~" she answered in a sing-song voice. **C**

As soon as they arrived at the younger cousin's room, Pacifica cleared out Gideon's bed- which she had now rendered useless because of all the reference and mystery novels that had littered all over and around it. She briskly pushed her cousin to the now open space in his bed. **D**

Gideon opened his mouth to say something. Sadly, he wasn't even able to get a coherent word before Paz hopped to his triangular window and yanked the curtains (I decided that Gideon would want some privacy, especially because he doesn't want anyone or anything- for that matter- to know about the books and his research about the weird and possibly dangerous creatures of Reverse Falls) close, obstructing the activities outside and inversely. **V**

Pacifica span to face Gideon, boisterously clapping her hand in front of her chest. She puffed her chest and shouted excitedly. Apparently, her dear, dear cousin has loss his temper due to Paz's tough handling and his injured leg now hurts. So he, too, released his frustration by shouting. **D**

"Okay!" **F**

The two stared at each other before immersing themselves in full blown laughter. **P**

Gideon was the first one to recuperate and the first to speak, "okay stop it. What's with your hustle earlier?" **R**

"Oh!" Pacifica instantly stopped the laughter left in her and looked at Gideon with wide eyes. "I have a surprise! And it'll have you up and running again!" **S**

"You found a way to heal my leg?" **C**

"Yup! LEPRECORN!" The Leprecorn appeared in front of Pacifica in a rainbow light with the glitter effects. **F**

"Wah!" Gideon squealed in surprised as some of the magical glitters got into his eyes. "great way of introducing ideas, Paz!" **L**

"oops... sorry, young Gleeful," the creature apologized. It's heavy Irish accent thick in his words. **B**

"woah, that's one way to talk 16th century in such a cute voice, and your wisdom makes it seems like you're a four hundred years old and a kid in the same time," Paz butted in. **Q**

"oh, oh yes! That's true. You guessed quite right, Mistress Pacifica, I am four hundred years old yet our kind is quite childish, despite how old-fashioned we talk." **S**

"Lucky guess, Paz! Now you're gonna wish my injury to heal?" Gideon questioned with a raised brow. **C**

"If that is so say what you call the magic words, Mistress, and I will do as you wish," the Leprecorn said. **W**

"You don't do hard feelings don't you?" Paz questioned, however before the colorful beast can even answer Paz spoke again "Oh, well! I wish Gid's- I mean Gideon Gleeful's leg is healed!" **S**

The Leprecorn didn't say anything as a bright rainbow glow surrounded them that came from Gid's injured leg. **C**

"AHH! Too bright! Too much Pacifica contagiousness!!" W

"HEY!! I'M GOOD INFLUENCE!!" **R**

"Only to glitter loving, crazy dare-seeking, boy band-screaming girls, Paz!" **C**

"AHEM! YOUR WOUND IS HEALED SIR GLEEFUL!" The two jumped up in shock, Gideon had even rose to his feet in surprise. They didn't expect a jolly creature to have such loud voice. Its green hat adorned by a gold-band and a springy-clover bobbed on his head while his multicolored tail was swishing around wildly. He was stomping his foot in attempt to get his Mistress' and her cousin's attention. **W**

The three then looked at Gideon's leg. The bandage was gone and it was the same pale white leg Gideon always had. **N**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm healed! I'm healed! Free to hunt monsters! Free to stroll in the forest!! Free at last!!" The strange creature and it's Mistress had zoned-out the albino's cheer and bid him goodbye, well they attempted, too. Pacifica just grabbed her bag while shaking her head, she tried getting his attention again but despite her effort it was drowned by Gideon's cheer, still. She took one of her cousin's book from the floor, motioning to the Leprecorn to go outside the door and wait for her. Gideon who's still swirling, and twirling, and cheering in glee was unaware of his blonde cousin raising the thick reference book above her head waiting for a perfect moment to strike and- BAM! **N**

Gideon almost lost his balance but before he can even say something to the culprit his door let out a deafening sound and the loud sounds of steps was heard that masks the creaks of the rickety old stairs. **D**

Pacifica threw her bag on the sides and hastily locked her doors, just in time too because Gideon immediately pounded the door as soon as she moved away. **R**

She sat at her bed waiting for her cousin to stop his attempts of making her pay. Not long enough, Gideon said he was just gonna make her pay later and went to the gift shop to surprise the others. **Q**

Pacifica grabbed her bag again and examined the contains of it. **M**

The first thing she saw was numerous candy wrappers and candy packs. she swept the wrappers to show a purple shirt that she always carry for emergency and it bundles uhmm... female necessities (A/N: I do not keep a calendar for it so I always have a bundle with me.) **A**

 _'It shouldn't be above now, right?'_ the blonde questioned herself, ' _meh! It must have been because it was shaken up when I was trying to run away from... Dipper...'_ **W**

Our leading lady blushed when she accidentally unroll the bundle, the creature that was with Paz asked what it was out of curiosity to which the girl said it was nothing. **P**

Looking through the her bag again, she saw Journal 2 next (A/N: I just realized that the Mystic Amulet was in Journal 2 so let say it was in Journal two).

 _'If this one is Journal 2 then there must be Journal 1!!'_ Paz theorized. ' _There might even be a next volume to this one!'_ (A/N: I know I'm making it too easy but I really didn't want a cliche characters and story plot with the weirdmageddon shit, so I change them a little bit... Maybe a little too much...)

The Leprecorn was just looking around with humongous interest when his present Mistress suddenly twirled to his direction (A/N: What's with Paz and surprising everyone today?) shouting, "I know what my next wish is!"

The Leprecorn just looked at her with wide eyes as she said her wish. "I wish to know the location of the other volumes of this Journal!" squealing her wish as she shoved the old book in front of the beast.

It looked at the book with confusion, but it instantly flashed into a worried and scared one.

Pacifica asked the creature in front of her if it was alright due to the fact that no light glowed as soon as she said her wish unlike with Gideon earlier. She had expected a vision, a guideline or a map that will show her to the location of the other Journals.

The Leprecorn closed it's eyes and disappeared, but he was back before she can even demand why he left. He was now clutching a large parchment with his mouth, he placed it gently to her bed. Looking at the yellow paper, Paz computed that if it was not as old as the Journal, it was older. The blonde picked it up with equal gentleness as the Leprecorn had when it had set it down.

When she opened it, she was surprise to see the paper blank. She tried looking at it in different angles but... none! Nothing! There was nothing in there!

"Why is it blank?" she asked biting her lower lips. "This isn't what I wanted..." Not that she was blaming him nor was she angry, but this is confusing.

"I'm sorry! But I don't know the location of the other volumes of that," he answered as he pointed, "It seems like it is hidden with a power, spell, etc. that is much much powerful than us!" he said nervously chuckling.

"How do I use it then?"

"The Elders forbid me to tell you. They said it's either you have to wish for it, or you have to find the answers on how to use it."

"Really, huh." Pacifica scrunched her face, tilting her head, "I'll have to say my decision about that later, for now I'm going to continue unpacking." As said, she looked through her bag again. She found three colors of glitters, more candies, two Pitt Colas, three packs of junk foods, an empty, new scrapbook and...

The white book...

Paz rushed to the her cabinet and opened the first drawer, the place she last saw the book, where she hid it after Gideon had revealed the Journal to her.

Now Pazzy's decided, "Leprecorn, I have my last wish. And then you're free to go." she stated with her face expressionless yet her conscience scared. She walked back to her bed, took the white colored book and knelt in front of it so that they were in the same eye-level. "I wish to know what this book about..."

This time, it seemed like the creature recognized the book. A rainbow colored light flooded the room for the last time. Pacifica closed her eyes to block the it that as it was thrice as bright as the first or second one. When she opened her eyes, the Leprecorn was gone. The book that she was holding was now in her bed, and on top of it was a silver mirror with a sophisticated floral design.

The base was silver so was the base of the handle. The leaves around it's band and adoring the roses was forest green, so was the vines in the handle. The roses, all eight of it including the only bud, was a ruby red. And it was very beautiful, none of what she had ever seen. On the band, a darker color of silver runes was written. The runes itself wasn't far from human language, the problem was how to decipher the codes it hides.

But for her, it was fair enough...

~~~~~~~~~~

 **GOODLUCK**

 **Credits to the Alex Hirsh as the creator of Gravity Falls. Credits to the creator of the idea of Reverse falls.**

 **Credits to the original owner of the picture.**

 **Pls. vote for my story and continue to read it. Thank you.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**


	12. 10 Scrapbook Material

**The definition is for the new word is from Wikipedia:**

 ** _The great uncle of Dipper and Mabel Pines, best characterized by his selfishness and abrasiveness. He runs and lives in the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which is billed as "the world's most bizarre museum"._**

 **remember: this one requires only his nickname, but not his title.**

 **The Puzzle is:**

 **F NFNK'R CFKFQE REB SNVBKRUPB,**

 **IBR'Q ALKRFKUB KBXR RFJB QESII WB?**

Pacifica is happily humming the Mr. Bean themesong as she works on her scrapbook. The people allowed in the private section of the shack comes-and-goes to either do a prank on Bud or just get something to snack on.

Today was her day off and she's updating her scrapbook with the pictures she had taken with her hidden camera- which, suprisingly is in it'smost unexpected perfection- of her and Gideon's adventures, their bonding with Robbie's gang and her daily work (love) life.

Picking up the glue, she squirted a bunch of it in the pink-colored scrapbook page and enthusiastically slammed a picture of Gideon cowardly backing away from Gompers as the goat tried to eat a page from the Journal.

"Haha! Gideon can sure be a bunch of worrywart if he wants!" She exclaimed as she looked at the picture once more.

"Hey!" Said boy exclaimed as he enters the room to hear the blonde's statement, peeking through his cousin's shoulder to see why she said so.

"Gompers was trying to eat the vampire page! Vampire! Who wouldn't get scared!? And besides- didn't you said you wanted to meet one?" Gideon defended exasperatedly.

"Ohh~ why didn't you say so? It was fun watching you run from Gompers, you know?" She teased as she lightly patted her white haired cousin's cheeks with her red glittered-covered hand.

"Paz!" Gideon- cheeks now tinted with red because of embarrassment and glitter- exclaimed.

"Haha!"

Pacifica continued with her work for another half an hour before standing up to get a snack. Gideon noticed this and was about to follow had he not seen his cousin's scrapbook- specifically the photos recently added.

 _'I understand the pictures around the shack, but when did she had time to take a picture when we're chased by monsters in the woods?'_ Gideon question as he skimmed the book of memoirs and saw pictures impossibly taken by his cousin.

"What do you think?" A cheery voice suddenly piped through his thoughts making him physically jump upward almost knocking the blond haired girl who was behind him.

"God-! Pacifica! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Clutching his chest, Gideon took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Oops! Sorry," she apologized with a sheepish smile.

"How'd you get the pictures?" Gideon asked as Pacifica sat on the chair he had previously occupied as she worked with her scrapbook and he reread his journal.

"Camera," the girl nonchalantly stated as she opened the wrapper of the enerdy bar she bought from the vending machine.

Giving his cousin a deadpan look who simply returned it with a look of confusion, Gideon specified his question,"I know that, Paz. That's common sense. What I want to know is how you took it when we're hiding and running without a chance to look back!"

"Oh, high definition hidden camera," she, once again, nonchalantly stated.

"Perks of being a daughter of a millionaire?" He teasingly said with great amusement

Paz nodded before repeating the question as a statement.

Gideon had a look of shock seeing as he was only joking- he had never thought that Pacifica would make use of that money for something other than art.

"You know that I was teasing you right? Because honestly, I'm scared to think of what other perks it has right now..." he hesitantly said.

"Its just the normal-for-rich-people defensive techniques and fighting styles, agility training like running and marathons, for flexibility there's gymnastics and ballet, I also know tai chi, there's the wit training so I know what to do in candid dangerous situations and most importantly weapons training which includes how you disarm someone."

"Are you serious?"

"Nope, millionaires often get caught in hostage situations, so we were taught these for precaution. Though, it hasn't happen to me, it did to others and it prove as a great help in our tour in the woods."

"Huh... I never taught you were this scary, Paz." Gideon stood up patted Pacifica in the shoulder before taking his leave.

The next time they both saw each other was in the afternoon. Bud had called both of them down because three tour buses had stopped by and they lack of workers seeing as there's only ever five of them there.

When the left, it was time to close up shop. Everyone was slumped in a chair in the living room. Terribly exhausted.

"I'm gonna prepare food for everyone. I guess I'm sleeping here today." Melody claimed as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

Robbie followed suit, announcing that he'll help the young woman.

"Ha... then I'll be in my office, gotta count the profits, call me when dinner's ready." Bud also claimed before heading to his office.

With nothing to do Pacifica went through her scrapbook when she landed on the page where her adventure in finding the Leprecorn was placed.

Seeing the Pines' male twin sent a chill down her spine. Realizing how scary he is alone, a thought occured to her.

"Hey, Gideon," she called out to her cousin, eyes glazed over as she stared at the picture of the evil male in turquoise blue.

"Paz...?" Gideon can't help but feel worry, there was something dark going on within the blonde girl, and his unsure if this is bad or good.

"How did you meet the Pines?" Pacifica looked up to where her cousin is. A serious expression painted upon her face. Gideon can't help but gulp as he saw the dark look in her eyes, and how it looked like her pupils is a slit-almost snake like.

"It was a few days after I found the journal last year, it happened in the woods- as it always does."

 _Gideon was sitting in a tree log-the journal's compartment that was knocked down long before he had even found it. He was enjoying himself as he was reading the informations that was placed in there._

 _He closed the book then hid it in his neon green vest. He looked at the skies above him, thinking of the adventures it had brought to him._

 _The forest was as quiet as ever. No one ever really goes to this part of the forest- it was too dark and eerie for anyone to consider going, but it was the only place he feels peace in._

 _But he knew something was wrong when he saw the birds flew far from the entrance of the forest- someone else had entered._

 _He stood up, making nothing but cautious slow steps to where the birds came from. He the saw something bright- a cloth. Hiding behind a tree he listened in to the hissing conversation of the new entries._

 _"Where is it?!" A soft yet cold voice demanded. A female. And as Gideon took a peek- just a little older than him._

 _"How am I to know, exactly!?" This voice was as cold as the first, yet it was rough and hard. Thus, this one's a male._

 _Taking another look, Gideon saw that the two entries were twins. Both humans were brunettes. Eyes bright turquoise. Both of them were also wearing matching expensive clothings in the color of grey, black and royal blue. Their clothes and facial features weren't the only things matching- they wore amulets the same color as their eyes._

 _The female wears hers as a center piece by her neck, the male as a brooch in his tie. Both looked sophisticated and classy to even consider going there._

 _Not to mention- they were his father's fiercest competition. The Pines twin._

 _Not noticing that they had found him while he was looking at them, they had already approached him._

 _"Aww... Hello there, me little snow doll, what had you going through these woods?" The female asked the albino who was still lost in his thoughts._

 _The sudden voice that pierced through his mind made him jump. Instinctively, he looked up to the face of the female twin- Mabel Pines- the seductress..._

"Alright! Dinner's ready!" Robbie's baritone voice echoed through the living room as he poked his head out the doorway to alarm them, before heading to Bud's office to tell him the same news.

The two cousins looked at each other before standing up. Both knew that the following events of the story is to be told in a latere...

 **Credits to the Alex Hirsh as the creator of Gravity Falls. Credits to the creator of the idea of Reverse falls.**

 **Pls. vote for my story and continue to read it. Thank you.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**


	13. 11 Don't Forget That Pines Have Needles

**The new** **word definition is from Mirriam-Webster:**

 **noun:**

 **a small house or building that is not put together well**

 **FullDefinition**

 **1:hut, shanty**

 **2:a room or similar enclosed structure for a particular person or use a guard shack**

 **Here's the new puzzle!**

 **RTNQY TKJJFNLF FM TEK AKLKTKQY! WSFT! FR TEST ASMNM!CFOOKQ'R GNUQMST!?**

...

Dinner was long over, everyone was ready for bed. Bud's snore echoed through the halls. Soft music from the television can be heard from the living room where Robbie and Melody will sleep for the night. Robbie on the couch and Melody on the floor, using an extra mattress.

Gideon and Pacifica-already on their night clothes- was in the male cousin's room. They were ready to continue the story.

 _The female twin reveled in the fear the boy in front of her gave out. She finds it odd that this cowardly boy is here in this dark forest, but she's not in the position to say so, seeing as she isn't someone you would expect here either._

 _"I-I could a-ask yo-u the sa-same, Pines..." Gideon stuttered, his voice barely heard._

 _Mabel's cold, amused laughter echoed, which was followed by the squawks of ravens in another side of the woods._

 _"We just didn't think a coward like you would be found in a place like this, Gleeful." The older male's eyes stares at him, and he never felt his soul so exposed. The glint of turquoise in their eyes didn't help, it made him quiver._

 _Steeling his nerves, stopping his stuttering, he looked them in the eye. "Well, a merchandise as yourselves wouldn't be seen here, either. Besides, cowardice is different from fear," he stated, eyes shining with both fear and bravery. He had pass the line where one can say that he exercised caution._

 _The Pines is both feared and loved by Reverse Falls- they amuse the people and easily eliminate their enemies._

 _The twins were stunned to silence. Then the female of the twins let out another bark of amused laughter. Her twin stared at her in exasperation, still keeping his expression straight._

 _"I like you," the female stated nonchalantly, as she draped her arms in the younger boy's shoulders._

 _"Mabel, you know such attachments is frowned upon by the family," Dipper turned his back from the other two, inclining his head a little to look at them, he added, "a commoner such as himself is unworthy of us in such a highlight such as marriage."_

 _The word sent a jolt of fear in the albino's spine, he was about to deny Dipper's words when Mabel beat him to it._

 _"Oh. That wouldn't be a problem, brother. Our Grand-uncle Stan wouldn't dare disappoint his beloved niece. No matter what he can do."_

 _It seemed like the words of Mabel Pines sends one trembling more than her brother. No- the brother isn't less frightening than the sister, the sister is unhinged in her words more so than Dipper. She isn't afraid to leak informations, she has ways to shut someone up. Problem is- she ain't afraid to do so._

 _Out of reflex- Gideon moved out of Mabel's arms. The same way he would evade the monsters from the journal. He can feel it. They're as dangerous as all the creatures in the book- and worst is that they have the brains to make that danger more applicable._

 _The twins caught on Gideon's emotions, he had his guard higher than earlier._

 _The twins eyes glowed. The albino's instincts was amazing- that, they have to admit- to bad he doesn't have the means to counter their abilities._

 _And that was all the proof they needed to know he had what they needed._

 _The same way it had proven Gideon that the ones before him is more powerful than any of the monsters he had recently encountered._

 _"Hahaha! You know these woods! You have access to it's secrets! Give me the journal!" Gideon couldn't help but take a step back._

 _How did these twins, who are locked away in their precious tent, know about the secrets of the journal._

 _Upon the realization that there is more to the twins than it seems, that they may truly be as paranormal as they advertise, Gideon's eyes widen much larger, and he clutch at his chest. For both the safety of the journal and his heart._

 _The maniac look that Mabel had adapted is far more horrifying than the deadly look his brother had depicted. They would stop at nothing to get the journal._

 _Taking another step back, he assessed his situation with his wide eyes. The move he took had the twins more alert, he was too near the two to easily escape- good thing he knows the woods more than they do, and they're not dressed to be able to stop him._

 _Without another thought- the youngest of the three ran. The two who was assessing the situation as well- in the agitation and excitement- didn't thought of using their abilities to stop the white-haired boy, followed._

 _Gideon easily navigated through the trees. The twins' grace seems to have left them as they maniacally ran after the youngest occupant of the forest._

 _"Get back here, boy! We just want the journal and nothing else!" Dipper shouted as he jumped over a giant tree root._

 _"Besides, we will give you credit for the destruction we'll bring the world." Mabel added, her maniacal laugh echoing loudly, overpowering the deafening crows of the birds._

 _The three run after each other, all at their top speed._

 _But, Gideon had to stop, he had nowhere else to run, he had reached the end of the falls._

 _Looking behind him, the twins weren't that far behind. '_ Jumping in cold water 30ft high is better than dealing with twin psychopaths.' _Was his last thought before he was airbourne._

 _The twins stopped as they saw the boy jump. The looked down from the edge of the falls, the boy was swimming to shore._

 _Looking at each other, Another of the young woman's laugh echoed. "Cowardice really is different from fear, isn't brother?" She said with a psychotic smile plastered in her face._

 _Her brother's gaze only hardened, and a barely controlled frown marred his lips. "I think it's time we show him who his messing with."_

 _The twins reached for their respective stones, eyes aglow in the color turquoise, the same glow slowly engulfing their body as they leisurely get lifted off the ground._

 _Gideon's body was submerged in water moments after his jump. Immediately after resurfacing, he swam to dry land._

 _Checking the most vulnerable material he has in his body, the Journal, he was not suprised that- miraculously- it is not wet nor damaged from his jump nor submergence._

 _Taking the book from it's secret pocket in his vest, he hurriedly skim for information that may point to what's the twins paranormality._

 _He was on really thin ice, he has no solid conclusion on what the twins are, and after the Norm-is-actually-a-zombie-but-turn-out-to-be-a-bunch-of-gnomes debacle, he wasn't willing to make a mistake._

 _This time he crossed out the zombie- they don't have their limbs falling apart. They weren't vampires either- they don't hide from the sun. Fairies can human forms, so does other faes, but they tend to stay far away from '_ polluted _' humans. Pixies don't have any other forms despite that their attitudes are alike. That means its in something they're enchanted, drank/ate or wearing_

 _The albino was hastily skimming the book for any and all magical things that's identical to anything the twins symptoms are._

Mystic Amulets' Counter

 _A drawing of two pendants, colored with a light blue pen was below it, besides it was a crystalline of sort, colored with a silver pen. The silver was barely noticeable in the yellowing parchment. The portrait of the crystalline was more detailed than the pendants, the background was that of a falling water, inside a cave._ **(A/N: Oookay, i know it was Mcgucket's lair in the canonverse, but, in this version while his son does exist, his focus is solely on the Pines family, as their most trusted servant and one of their greatest ally, so he doesn't strive for his son's affection, but his son does)**

 _"This is IT!!" He shouted. Noticing the pendants were actually the amulets mentioned, and the source of the paranormality in the twins. '_ This must be the counter! Its behind the falls!'

 _Barely closing the book, he changed direction. Heading towards the falls he jumped from._

 _Only to lose his footing and go tumbling down the muddied ground._

 _Pushing himself, he looked at the book that ended up beneath him, he snatched it and placed it, once again, in his vest._

 _And it was not a moment later did the twins, with glowing eyes and body, came in front of him. Their floating bodies a couple of inches above the ground. '_ They do have the amulet!'

 _"You should really learn how to not shout when you're trying to be stealthy," one of the voices he dreaded to hear chuckled out. The female twin was the first to descend. Gravel, mud, branches and grass crunched under her weight. The glow of the amulet casting a dark look to match the expression on her face._

 _Gideon scrambled to stand up, and as he was in a kneeling position, he felt his self being forcefully frozen in place. The same turquoise glow from the twins is surrounding his body. And he can't move no matter what._

 _"Give us the journal, or suffer the consequences." The male twin, unlike his sister did not land and only floated a few centimetres more higher and moved closer to him. He did not raise his voice either, he simply thrust his left hand towards the younger male and look down at Gideon with a frightening sneer._

 _Gideon isn't going to deny that his shaking in fear of the two psychotic twins in front of him, but as Dipper finally lands and walk towards him to take the journal he knows he has to do something._

 _So he did. He did the stupid thing of shouting. For the twins maybe, but help was always near by in such a magical and paranormal forest._

 _"Help! Anyone! Hel-" the hand that was originally reaching for the book was suddenly covering Gideon's mouth. Just to spite his capturer enough to lose his focus he licked his hand._

 _"Augh!! Disgusting!" The boy exclaimed as he swiped his saliva covered hand with a silk handkerchief. His face scrunched in disgust, reflected by his sister._

 _It was enough for distraction for him to take a whistle from his short pocket and blow it._

 _The twins stopped when they heard multiple bear billows from the same direction. Multiple set of roars and growls was let out like a chain-reaction after the first ones._

 _The twins and Gideon stiffened as they observed their surroundings. Growls and the sound of breaking branches was echoing in every direction, but nothing had shown themselves._

 _The sound now echoed numbers of pounding feet. In reflex, Dipper lifted Gideon in, what you could only describe, a_ force _choke hold. Lifting him several millimetres off the ground, yet enabling him from making any resistance in his hold._

 _The two older teens ignored the younger one to observe the noise that could only have come from a herd of stampeding animals. And they weren't mistaken._

 _Gideon was already blue and close to passing out when what could be an army, led by the multibear came marching out from every direction._

 _All their weapons, magical or not, raised to protect them. Dipper dropped Gideon in favour of protecting himself from the onslaught of angry monsters._

 _The last thing he saw was the angry faces of the multibear as he raised his arms to attack the twins, and the twins amulets creating a shield for them before passing out._

"That's it?" Paz said with great confusion, and continued with great aggression, "what happened next!? That can't be IT! Did they help you or what!?"

Gideon can't help but roll his eyes. ' _Drama Queen,'_ "they did help me, ya' know? Oh right, ya' don't, 'cause your too excited to listen," he respondes sarcastically as he drawls out the i in excited, which only got him an eye roll from his cousin.

"Alright. Alright. They brought me to the multibear's cave, multibear supervised the gnomes he forced on taking care of me. I was out for hours, got grounded too, I only managed to arrive home at like two in the morning. They also gave me this," the albino fish something from the pocket of his pants and showed it to his cousin.

It was a circular metallic charm. It was encrusted with bright red gems, that at first glance looked like rubies, but was glowing. It was also carved with what seemed to be a magical circle. The carvings was symmetrical, as was the placement of the glowing red gems, it was alternating with symbols and gems. The charm was simply beautiful.

"What is it? What's that stone? What is it made of? Who made it?" Pacifica rattled off in her curiosity.

"It's base is made of mythril, the stones, I can't say, they didn't tell me, and they won't tell me, but the ones who made this are the fauns, who with the help of unicorns, mixed the mythril with unicorn hair, it stops any kind of demons and magical materials, meaning, any physical and mental magic or paranormality won't work against me as long as I have this. I also commission the fauns with a bunch of sweets to make you one, I'll be recieving it at Summerween, so you gotta wait 'till then."

"What!?" Pacifica jumped up, sending Gideon tumbling down the bed, "you had them make me one!?" The excitement in her voice was obvious, and it had Gideon thinking that she might be in a sugar rush.

"Yeah, you'll have it at, as I said, at Summerween, so don't go near them until you have it." Gid gave the girl in front of him a glare that says behave.

Pacifica chirped out a _what!?_ before whining out a elongated _no_ and _why?_

Gideon gave the girl a hard glare that shut her up, seeing the seriousness of her cousin. "They knocked out more than one-forth of the creatures against them, all those without the charms, and injured half of the remaining that has charms. They left no one unwind even though there's only the two of them. Don't forget, Pines have needles, Paz. They're not soft, I tell you."

Paz just can't help but gulp, as she watched her cousin leave. The glow of his charm the last thing on her mind as she, too, slept.

 **Credits to the Alex Hirsh as the creator of Gravity Falls. Credits to the creator of the idea of Reverse falls.**

 **Pls. vote for my story and continue to read it. Thank you.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Enemies is also available in AO3 and Wattpad**


End file.
